srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Loot
At many places in the game, you will get a reward in the form of items. Sometimes it's fixed (every time you play you get the same), like the items you get from Irzynn the Outfitter in Hawklor, or the at some point of a quest. But often it's random. We call the random ones loot. Some enemies/quests will have fixed item rewards. Others drop loot. Some encounters award a random item among a fixed selection (A Cold Winter's Night and A Haunting in Durnsig are prime examples). And there are also enemies/quests which have a fixed reward plus some loot. You can find random loot dropped by some enemies you defeat (especially in Replayable Scenarios). You can also find loot in several other places, as a reward for explorations (like in A Dark Cave), or in parts of some quests. Item IDs range of Loot items are * 10000 - 10183 : Loot weapons * 20000 - 20538 : Loot armour pieces * 1763-1770: Aldvarian Artifacts. These started to appear among the regular loot items on 8th May 2010. The type of artifact included is random. Items from these ID ranges are usually only found in loot, but some enemies and quests have some of these as fixed rewards. Even some shops (like Gryphook's) feature some of them. Loot pieces have examples from all types of Weapons and Armour, and for all ranges of quality from Poor to Unmatched. There are no magical items among loot. Selling loot While at the start of the game you will be getting frequent updates for your armour from random loot drops, later on you will sell most or all the loot you get for gold. The Item Selling Guide deals with the best places to sell loot. Quickstone Loot quality improves drastically after you purchase a Quickstone: you no longer receive any items of Poor or Inferior quality. This is especially important for armour pieces (which are the majority of available loot pieces) because while for weapons the Poor, Inferior, and Common items all sell for the same (low) amount, for armour the value depends on its SP bonus, and all armour pieces without an SP bonus have a value of 1 gold (which amounts to saying they can be discarded because they take up encumbrance without adding value). All Padded and Leather, and a few Studded Leather pieces, have no SP bonus at Inferior quality. Thus, when they are forced to become Common by the Quickstone, you start to get 25-75 gold for each piece that previously sold for 1 gold. Moreover, with these prices, almost any armour piece is more valuable than a Common weapon, and many are far lighter, allowing you to carry more items and do more efficient grinding for gold. Loot table The mechanics behind loot drop are still unclear, partly because the difficulty of investigating it. What we already know is: * There are 731 different items that might potentially drop on any given loot-awarding encounter. * All enemies/quests which drop loot can drop the same items (every single one of them) * Quality and type of the items dropped is random, but the better an item is, the less probable is to receive it. What we suspect is: * There is a single loot table, with fixed probabilities for each item. * Some encounters seem prepared to drop a higher amount of loot than other, be it on amount of items or in value. For example, the one-time encounter at Axepath Cemetery gives usually a much higher reward than any of the rest of the encounters (including the final one) in that scenario. * To explain the previous point, there might be a hidden unique value which would affect the amount of items awarded based on their combined value so far. This is unclear, because as loot items have a wide range of values, some encounters considered "lower" can occasionally yield more benefits than some "higher" ones (if some high-value item gets mixed into the lot). Category:Items